Multiple systems in a vehicle may provide information to the user such as navigation information. The information is propagated to the user according to a predefined language category which may not be a language category familiar to a user of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 9,129,591 B2 entitled “Recognizing speech in multiple languages” by Sung et al. describes a system and method that identifies a candidate language for a received audio.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.